


Stupid Onions

by deep__house



Category: Eurovision Song Contest RPF, Festival di Sanremo RPF
Genre: Ermal is a mess, Happy ending though, M/M, One Shot, Pining, a lot of emotions, a lot of it, brief mention of self harm, like the thought is contemplated and discarded immediately, of course, slight angst, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russian
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-09
Updated: 2020-01-09
Packaged: 2021-02-22 18:33:56
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,809
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22187887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/deep__house/pseuds/deep__house
Summary: Эрмаль сидит на кухне Фабрицио, размышляя о вечере, который он провел в компании Либеро и Аниты, думая о том, что ему хотелось бы заполучить эту семейную атмосферу навсегда. Но, конечно же, этого никогда не будет. Не так ли?
Relationships: Ermal Meta/Fabrizio Moro
Kudos: 4





	Stupid Onions

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Stupid Onions](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16059125) by [raisedtokeepquiet](https://archiveofourown.org/users/raisedtokeepquiet/pseuds/raisedtokeepquiet). 



Эрмаль сидел за кухонным столом Фабрицио, погруженный в свои мысли.  
Как и прежде, он проводил выходные в Риме в компании друга. Вообще-то, это происходило уже довольно много раз, но сегодня всё было по-другому. Нет, в частности, отличался только один небольшой момент. Это было первое пребывание в доме Фабрицио после того, как Эрмаль вдруг осознал, что, возможно, видит в римлянине немного больше, чем просто друга. Что ему нужны не только случайные телефонные звонки, крепкие, но слишком платонические объятия, сон в чужом доме, но только в гостевой комнате... он хотел большего, он хотел совсем другого.

Это осознание поразило его, точнее, он был в шоке, но в то же время он чувствовал себя честным с самим собой. Если бы кто-то и был в его жизни на первом месте, то это был бы Фабрицио, конечно же, Фабрицио. Отныне это всегда будет Фабрицио.

Он ничего не сказал Моро. Он не знал, как это сделать, ведь это будет похоже на гром среди ясного неба. И зачем ему рисковать, разрушая всё, что у них было, когда всё уже было таким особенным? Нет, совершенно незачем было говорить об этом Фабрицио. Он не хотел так сильно нуждаться в другом мужчине – крепкой дружбы могло быть достаточно, конечно, могло быть.

Тем не менее, это всё заставляло его нервничать. Ему приходилось тратить немало сил, чтобы сдерживать все свои рефлексы, чтобы прикасаться, говорить, задерживаться, смотреть, мечтать... и надеяться тоже. Надеяться на то, что однажды Фабрицио тоже поймет это, надеяться на то, что однажды эта уютная семейная жизнь с детьми, домом и садом будет принадлежать ему, заменив редкие выходные. Надеяться на то, что он сможет получить от жизни больше, чем это, или, скорее, что он сможет заполучить это до конца своей жизни.

Дело было в том, что на этот раз у Мобричи была назначена важная встреча, и он не смог найти няню в нужный срок, поэтому ему и пришлось просить друга немного нерешительно, так нерешительно, как будто это было самым большим неудобством в мире. Не хотел бы Эрмаль присмотреть за Либеро и Анитой. Только на один вечер.

Он выглядел таким извиняющимся, таким готовым принять отказ, уже обдумывая другие возможные варианты. Он, вероятно, не хотел, чтобы миланец чувствовал, будто он должен принять это безоговорочно. Как будто к нему обратились только потому, что ни на что больше он не способен в принципе, потому что он не хотел заставлять Эрмаля делать то, чего он не хотел. Ответственность за детей лежала на нём, а не на кудрявом.

Конечно же, Эрмаль согласился быстро, без колебаний, тронутый этим проявлением дружбы, некой фамильярности и доверия. Сердце его бешено колотилось в груди, стараясь сдержать все эмоции, которые он испытывал, пока старательно уверял Фабрицио, что это не проблема, нет, он вовсе не возражает, нет, он не слишком много просит от друга, и да, он уверен, что сможет справиться с двумя детьми.

Поэтому сегодня днём Фабрицио предварительно предупредил детей, что ему нужно срочно уехать сегодня вечером, и что Мета позаботится о том, чтобы они поужинали (что же, на самом деле он просто позаботится о том, чтобы еда, которую уже приготовил римлянин, была разогрета и подана к столу) и вовремя легли спать. Кудрявый немного беспокоился по поводу реакции Либеро и Аниты. Что, если они не захотят проводить с ним время наедине, что, если они будут умолять отца не уезжать, не оставлять их, что, если он только всё испортит?

Но этого, конечно же, не случилось. Либеро даже глазом не моргнул, услышав это, а Анита просияла, глядя на мужчину, и спросила о том, прочитает ли он ей сказку на ночь?  
Эрмаль ответил, что, конечно же, сделает это с удовольствием, и тут он уже сам не смог удержаться от улыбки, самой яркой улыбки в его жизни. Потому что дети не возражали против его присутствия здесь, не возражали против того, что он нарушит часть их семейного ритуала и будет присутствовать при таком интимном моменте, как время отхода ко сну.

Он поймал взгляд Фабрицио, и нежной улыбки, встретившей его взгляд, полный восхищения, было практически достаточно, чтобы заставить его сердце остановиться. Как же он хотел этого, всего этого, но не только на одну ночь в качестве последнего варианта, потому что не нашлось подходящей няни... он хотел, чтобы это принадлежало ему. Навсегда.

Его сердце сжалось при мысли о том, что это невозможно, и даже несмотря на то, что он был счастлив иметь это сейчас, он должен был проглотить эту печаль, эту горько-сладкую печаль, испытывая именно это. Его мечты были похожи на реальную жизнь, и это было реально, но этого было недостаточно. И это было… больно? Это причиняло боль, хотя практически одновременно делало его счастливым. Потому что у него всё ещё было это. Все эти противоречивые чувства боролись в нем, но он не мог понять этого – только не сейчас, не в этот волшебный момент.

Так что да, всё это делало его довольно эмоциональным и... в некотором смысле хрупким. Быть частью этой семьи, быть рядом с Фабрицио всё время, как сейчас, желая запомнить каждое мгновение, стараясь не показывать, как остро он чувствует, как сильно хочет и надеется.

***

А потом – вечер, проведенный с Либеро, просмотр любимого телешоу Аниты, умоляющие просьбы не ложиться спать как можно дольше, улыбки и объятия, когда он им это позволял. Как они оба были послушны, когда он сказал, что теперь им действительно пора спать. Он прочитал Аните обещанную сказку на ночь и спел ей одну из своих песен, потому что она сама попросила его об этом, а после заснула с улыбкой на лице. Миланец почувствовал, как слёзы наворачиваются на глаза при взгляде на неё – такую маленькую, такую невинную, такую счастливую. Он мягко убрал прядь волос с её лба и плотнее закутал в одеяло. Бросив на малышку последний взгляд, он поднялся со своего места и вышел из комнаты, оставив ночник включенным, а дверь приоткрытой, и прислонился к стене, чтобы немного успокоиться.

Эмоций было слишком много, всё было… так насыщенно? Сделав ещё несколько глубоких вдохов, он вновь спустился вниз, где обнаружил Либеро почти в той же позе, в какой оставил его, – мальчик сидел на диване перед телевизором и смотрел футбольный матч. 

Эрмаль присоединился к нему, бросив взгляд на часы и решив, что позволит мальчику остаться до конца. Фабрицио в любом случае вернется домой позже, к тому же завтра воскресенье – он успеет спокойно выспаться. Это не причинит никакого вреда.

Наступил перерыв, и Либеро вопросительно посмотрел на миланца, понимая, что ему уже пора ложиться спать, ведь отец постоянно напоминал ему об этом. Но Эрмаль проигнорировал его и просто начал говорить о матче, игроках, голах. И мальчик отвечал ему, сначала немного застенчиво, но потом, когда Мета продолжил обсуждение и вообще не упомянул о сне, Либеро заметно воодушевился, уверенный на сто процентов, что может посмотреть весь матч.

Технически, конечно, мог, но этого не случилось, потому что ближе к концу, когда на часах оставалось ещё пятнадцать минут, он зевал всё больше и больше, и через некоторое время Эрмаль почувствовал, как голова ребёнка опустилась ему на плечо. Он оглянулся, и да, ему не показалось, Либеро действительно заснул. Прямо здесь, рядом с ним. Не заботясь об этом, просто слепо доверяя ему. Кудрявый почувствовал, как его сердце забилось сильнее, и ему снова захотелось плакать. Это было всё то, что он никогда не ожидал получить.

Он тихонько разбудил мальчика – ровно настолько, чтобы тот смог самостоятельно подняться наверх, быстро почистить зубы, переодеться в пижаму и лечь в постель. Эрмаль заботливо укрыл мальчика одеялом, а потом, перед тем как ребёнок снова заснул, мужчина услышал, как Либеро пробормотал: 

– Спасибо, Эрмаль, так хорошо, когда ты здесь.

И вот он остался сидеть за кухонным столом, единственный бодрствующий взрослый в доме с двумя спящими детьми. Пытаясь переварить все, что он чувствовал. Он пытался, но безуспешно, потому что это желание просто расплакаться никак не покидало его. Всего было слишком много – так много доверия, так много любви, и он не был уверен, что заслужил всё это.

Но ему это нравилось. Он хотел сохранить это. Но он не мог этого сделать.

И эта мысль сделала свое дело – он заплакал. Слишком много эмоций всё ещё боролись за внимание. Слишком много надежд, желаний и мечтаний, которые никогда не осуществятся. Да, у него было это, но будет ли этого достаточно? Разве, в конце концов, это не будет ещё больнее? Этот горький вкус того, что это может быть? Это напоминало каплю воды, когда ты неделями бродил по пустыне. Сладко было бы только в тот момент, но потом, когда всё прошло, стало намного хуже, чем раньше.

Он сидел так неизвестно сколько времени и плакал, пытаясь взять себя в руки, потому что это была действительно нелепая ситуация – он сидел там, за кухонным столом своего лучшего друга, двое детей сладко спали наверху, всё было в полном порядке, но он плакал, потому что это всё тоже было неправильно в его простом понимании.

Спустя какое-то время, к своему ужасу, он услышал, как к дому подъехала чья-то машина. Фабрицио вернулся домой. Нет, он не должен видеть его таким, потому что у миланца не было никаких объяснений. По крайней мере, таких, какие он мог бы дать другу. Да и если бы они были, он бы довольно быстро прокололся, потому что это было то, с чем он определенно не мог справиться, особенно после такого дня, как сегодня, после такого прекрасного вечера, как этот. Идеальный вечер, хотя его идеального мужчины там не было.

Что же ему теперь делать? Он плакал, и это было очевидно, что бы он ни делал. Моро явно не удовлетворится туманным объяснением, он захочет поговорить об этом. Он захочет помочь, и даже если Эрмаль попросит его не говорить об этом, он наверняка продолжит думать, задаваться вопросом: что же он сделал не так? Он наверняка будет беспокоиться, пытаясь найти способ незаметно спросить об этом в любом случае. Может ли он придумать какое-нибудь оправдание? Почему люди плачут? Аллергия? Он не думал, что Фабрицио поверит ему, он видел его однажды с аллергической реакцией, когда рядом была кошка, и знал разницу между плачем и аллергической реакцией.

В отчаянии он оглядел кухню, пытаясь найти там хоть какую-нибудь идею, и его глаза на секунду остановились на подставке для ножей; плач был бы оправданной реакцией, если бы он порезался, верно? Но нет, нет, он не мог этого сделать, он не мог причинить себе боль нарочно, не только для того, чтобы уклониться от неудобных вопросов. И вовсе не по какой-то причине, он был просто шокирован тем, что додумался до подобного.

Его глаза продолжали исследовать кухню, конечно, у него было совсем немного времени, Моро будет здесь в любую секунду... Есть! Решение его проблемы! Идеальное решение его проблемы. Да. Теперь все точно будет хорошо.

– Эрмаль? Я вернулся!

– Эрмаль..? Почему ты сидишь здесь? Почему ты плачешь? Что-то случилось?

– Нет, нет, – фыркнул миланец, – я просто режу лук.

Он указал на разделочную доску перед собой. Это было гениальное решение. Люди плакали, когда резали лук. Вот и всё.

– Прошу прощения? Эрмаль, сейчас половина одиннадцатого. Кроме того, ты не умеешь готовить. С какой стати ты режешь лук?

– Ну, хорошо... гм...

Возможно, в его гениальном плане был один небольшой изъян. Да, он нашёл вполне правдоподобную причину для слёз, но не нашёл причины для того, чтобы резать лук.

– Послушай, что тут происходит?

Римлянин протянул Эрмалю салфетку, поставил перед ним стакан воды, убрал лук и разделочную доску и сел напротив.

– Эрмаль? Все ли прошло нормально? Неужели что-то случилось? С детьми всё в порядке? Ты же знаешь, что мог бы позвонить мне, если что-то пошло не так, или если бы это было слишком, или если бы тебе нужно было, чтобы я вернулся домой, ты ведь это знаешь это, да?

– Да, нет, да! Я имею в виду, что с детьми всё хорошо, абсолютно хорошо, всё прошло отлично, им было очень весело, и сейчас они спят наверху... с детьми всё в полном порядке, это не то...

– Тогда в чём же дело?

Миланец демократично молчал. Он и так уже слишком много сказал этим не то, потому что именно этим он дал понять, что на самом деле всё было куда сложнее, чем на первый взгляд.

– Эрмаль, скажи мне, что всё это значит?

Мужчина отхлебнул немного воды, стараясь дать себе ещё немного времени, пока его мозг лихорадочно перебирал возможные варианты того, что он мог бы сказать, всё то, что могло бы удовлетворить Фабрицио настолько, чтобы он оставил его в покое и не волновался. Он ничего не придумал, конечно же, он ничего не придумал, он уже проходил через это до луковицы.

Дурацкий лук. Какая идиотская идея, вообще не помогло.

Моро в свою очередь просто сидел и терпеливо ждал, наблюдая за каждым его движением. Эрмаль чувствовал себя так, словно друг мог вполне спокойно заглянуть ему в душу. Его утешала мысль, что это невозможно, потому что если бы Фабрицио знал, что творится в его душе, он не сидел бы так спокойно. Было несколько вариантов того, что произойдет, но ничто не подходило под определение спокойно.

В конце концов, он мог возненавидеть всё то, о чём думал, чего желал и на что надеялся Эрмаль. С другой стороны, это всё ещё был Фабрицио... и он наверняка легко выйдет из подобной ситуации. Скажет, конечно, что они всё ещё могут быть друзьями, как раньше, всё ещё могут работать вместе, но миланец знал лучше. Постепенно расстояние между ними увеличится, как и время между телефонными звонками. Больше никаких таких визитов, он больше не будет частью его дружной семьи, как сейчас. 

Но если бы он знал, то не сидел бы вот так, напротив него, с открытым лицом, слегка обеспокоенный, наблюдая за ним. Вместо этого он вновь станет замкнутым, как когда-то давно, пытаясь вложить эту дистанцию между ними во всё, что они будут делать, давая понять, что никогда не будет ничего, кроме дружбы, пока даже она не увянет и не умрёт.

Другая возможность, пусть и незначительная, заключалась в том, что Фабрицио ответит ему взаимностью. Конечно, он не станет этого делать, но миланец позволил себе хотя бы на мгновение вообразить это, и этого было достаточно, чтобы его сердце заболело ещё сильнее. В таком случае он, конечно же, не будет так спокойно сидеть там. Нет, подумал мужчина, ни один из них не будет сидеть на кухне. Разве на улице не полнолуние? Почему бы не выйти в сад, шепча друг другу сладкие слова, полные любви, становясь всё ближе и ближе друг к другу, пока они не соприкоснутся, пока их губы не соприкоснутся… 

– Эрмаль? Ну же, поговори со мной, твоё поведение меня очень беспокоит.

Мета невольно почувствовал, что краснеет. Как он вообще мог думать о таких вещах, прямо сейчас, прямо здесь, в этой ситуации? Неужели у него совсем нет чувства стыда?

– Я не хочу об этом говорить. Всё отлично.

Фабрицио пристально посмотрел на него, и Мета осторожно уклонился от его взгляда. Зрительный контакт сейчас ему точно не поможет.

– По-моему, это вовсе не так. Пожалуйста, Эрмаль, скажи мне. Я могу помочь. Или, по крайней мере, послушай, тебе не обязательно... переживать всё в себе, ты же знаешь. Если это не дети, то кто? Ваша семья? С ней все в порядке?

– О да, всё хорошо. Как я уже сказал, ничего плохого не случилось, это не ... – он снова закрыл рот, не зная, что именно сказать римлянину. Там было много такого, чего на самом деле не было. Но Моро упорно хотел получить ответы на свои вопросы, узнать, что именно потревожило друга. А Эрмаль просто не мог ему сказать.

Или мог бы? Не всё, конечно, не всё, особенно не всё, но хотя бы какую-то часть? Разве не так они говорили? Не лгать, но говорить часть правды? Он мог бы это сделать.

– Это не... мне не грустно. Я плачу не потому, что мне грустно.

– Но тогда почему ты плачешь?

– Просто я не могу поверить, что ты... доверяешь мне настолько, чтобы оставить меня с Либеро и Анитой. И они тоже не возражали против этого, да и Анита была настолько довольна историей на ночь, что попросила меня спеть ей. И она заснула с улыбкой, Бицио, с улыбкой, хотя рядом был я. Потому что я был там. Это так много значит для меня... и Либеро. Перед тем как заснуть, он сказал, что ему нравится, когда я рядом. Я просто... не могу поверить, что у меня может быть всё это... все эти хорошие вещи.

– О, Эрмаль...

Миланец поднял на него взгляд: что-то в тоне Фабрицио было не так, не так, как всегда, и это беспокоило его. Не сказал ли он чего-нибудь лишнее? Неужели Моро сердится на него? Но когда он поднял глаза, то увидел лишь слёзы в глазах мужчины, которые оставляли мокрые дорожки на его щеках, когда он моргал.

– Фабри? Почему ты плачешь?

Вместо ответа римлянин поднялся, встал перед Метой и притянул его к себе за плечи.

– Эрмаль, ты не можешь говорить такие вещи и ожидать, что я останусь невозмутим. Иди ко мне. Ты заслуживаешь всего этого, и даже больше. Ты действительно заслуживаешь всё хорошее, что есть в этом мире.

Сказав это, Фабрицио заключил Эрмаля в одно из своих объятий, в одно из тех удивительных объятий, теплых и крепких, успокаивающих и безопасных, и миланец сразу почувствовал себя лучше, намного лучше. Он чувствовал себя как дома, он чувствовал, что может противостоять целому миру, он может, и он победит. Он мог бы жить только с этим и ни с чем другим, и он был бы – может быть, он был бы несчастлив, но у него была бы лучшая жизнь. Да. Теперь он чувствовал себя гораздо лучше.

По крайней мере, до тех пор, пока он не услышал, как Фабрицио произнес следующие слова.

– И конечно же, я доверяю тебе своих детей. Я видел тебя рядом с ними, ты прекрасно справляешься, и я так благодарен тебе. И конечно, они не возражают, что ты здесь, ты им очень нравишься. Конечно, ты это знаешь. Они любят тебя. Как и я люблю тебя, Эрмаль. Для тебя всегда есть место здесь, если ты этого хочешь.

Мета застыл, всё ещё обнимая Фабрицио. Он напрягся, замер и больше не чувствовал себя лучше. На самом деле... он чувствовал себя ещё хуже. Гораздо хуже. Когда Мобричи произнес эти слова – это было всё, что ему было нужно, что он хотел услышать. Но не так, как сейчас, а так, как никогда не будет.

Этого было просто недостаточно. Опять же, это было не более чем насмешливое эхо того, чем это могло быть, чего он хотел. И это было больно. О, как это было больно!

– Эрмаль... что случилось? Я сказал что-то не то? Неужели это было слишком?

Нет, этого было недостаточно.

Фабрицио взял Эрмаля за плечи, чтобы хоть немного отодвинуться друг от друга, и, не прерывая этого контакта, посмотрел ему в лицо.

– О нет, пожалуйста, не плачь больше, прошу тебя.

Эрмаль не мог выдержать его тона, его мольбы. Он также не мог успокоиться и перестать плакать, не сейчас, поэтому он сделал единственное, что пришло ему в голову. Он снова упал в объятия друга, уверенный, что его поймают. И мужчина это сделал. И он вдохнул знакомый запах Фабрицио. Он закрыл глаза, понимая, что не может оставить всё, как есть. Он не мог этого сделать.

Поэтому он прошептал: «я тоже тебя люблю» – и попытался вложить в это все свои чувства, весь очевидный смысл в эти четыре простых слова. Он только надеялся, что Моро поймет, что он имеет в виду гораздо больше. Он имел в виду всё, что с ним связано.

– Эрмаль? – послышался тихий шепот в ответ, и Мета понятия не имел, о чём думает его друг прямо сейчас. Ничего. Всё было неопределенно, он балансировал на острие меча. Но теперь он... вполне может пойти до конца. Так много можно потерять, но тогда будет хотя бы уверен, не так ли?

– О Бицио, я знаю. Я не просто люблю находиться здесь, или быть рядом с детьми, или проводить время с тобой. Я люблю тебя. Во всех смыслах этого слова, которые только можно придумать. И я знаю, что ты не... – тут Эрмаль замолчал, задыхаясь, его голос совсем не слушался хозяина. Он не мог этого сказать, это сделало бы всё таким реальным, каким оно не было раньше, таким, каким оно наверняка будет через минуту, когда Фабрицио сам расскажет ему об этом. Эрмаль попытался свернуться калачиком, попытался исчезнуть, попытался стать меньше, как будто это могло помочь ему справиться с болью (он должен был знать, что это никогда не помогало).

Конечно, он всё ещё находился в крепких объятиях Фабрицио, и это была его собственная вина, когда он снова оказался в них, как в безопасном убежище, которым они и были. Или когда-то были таким. Но так как его до сих пор не отпустили, ему некуда было деться. Оставалось только ждать, что будет дальше.

– Эрмаль, но я чувствую.

Вот что, его разум начал играть злые шутки. Разве он уже не достаточно настрадался сегодня вечером? Разве уже не будет достаточно больно в ближайшие дни, недели? Он больше не нуждался в воображаемых счастливых концовках. Счастливого конца не будет.

– Эрмаль, пожалуйста, скажи что-нибудь. Я тоже люблю тебя, во всех смыслах этого слова. Во всех до единого.

Или всё-таки будет?

Миланец медленно высвободился из объятий Фабрицио – ровно настолько, чтобы взглянуть на его лицо, на то выражение, которое он там увидел. Любовь, да, и надежда тоже. Намек на беспокойство, вероятно, объяснялся отсутствием реакции.

– И ты чувствуешь это?

– Конечно, как же я могу этого не делать? У тебя есть мое сердце, Эрмаль, и ты можешь делать с ним всё, что захочешь. Я никогда не смел надеяться, что ты будешь чувствовать то же, что и я.…

– Бицио..? Знаешь, что я хотел бы сделать с твоим сердцем?

– Скажи мне.

– Я бы хранил его всегда, очень бережно. Я бы защищал его, как только смогу. Заботился о нём лучше, чем о своём собственном.

С минуту они молча стояли на кухне, все еще прикасаясь друг к другу, оба погруженные в этот момент, в то, что всё это значило. Это было не полнолуние в саду, но Эрмаль был согласен на любую фантазию, которую он мог бы выдумать у себя в голове. Это было реально. Это уже происходило.

– Эрмаль? – Голос Фабрицио был тихим, хрипловатым.

Мета ничего не ответил, только поднял голову и, не дрогнув, встретился взглядом с мужчиной. Он нашёл в себе немного мужества, которое не использовал ранее, хотя в этом не было особой необходимости, он был совершенно уверен во всём этом прямо сейчас, но всё же это было... приятно, потому что это всё изменит. 

Это означает новое начало, и не было никакого способа притвориться, что этого не случится, никакого способа притвориться, что всё это было просто недоразумением. Но Фабрицио тоже не отвёл взгляда, вернее, только опустил взгляд на губы Эрмаля, и это действительно было то, что подтолкнуло его к краю пропасти. Сделать это. Это было бы прекрасно. Он наклонился и прижался губами к губам Фабрицио.

Осторожно, невинное лёгкое касание, простое ожидание его реакции. Он был встречен тихим вздохом, а затем почувствовал, как знакомые пальцы запутались в его локонах, чтобы удержать его рядом, когда Фабрицио вдруг изменил угол поцелуя и углубил его. И ещё больше, чем объятия, это было похоже на возвращение домой.

Домой. Эрмаль был дома. Именно здесь он и должен был находиться. Этот дом, этот мужчина, эти дети. Это всё.

Они прервали поцелуй, вдыхая воздух, в котором так отчаянно нуждались, и миланец снова провалился в чужие объятия, потому что они всё ещё были одним из его любимых мест.

– Эрмаль, пожалуйста, останься. Здесь... с нами. Пожалуйста?

Мета не мог ответить, у него снова перехватило горло, на глаза снова навернулись слёзы, но теперь, когда у него действительно было всё то, что он когда-либо хотел и в чём нуждался. У него было всё, что ему когда-либо понадобится, всё, что он когда-либо захочет.

Поэтому в ответ он просто притянул Фабрицио ещё ближе и снова поцеловал. Он был уверен, что это вполне заменит любые слова согласия.


End file.
